Genus and species of the invention: Hybrid Pelargonium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritier.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar named xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with cultivars with semi-double flowers, relatively vigorous, but well-branched growth habit, good outdoor performance, and in various flower colors.
xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1997. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. 94-1112-2, having light pale pink and white semi-double flowers, medium-green foliage with relatively strong zonation, and moderately compact growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 was the unpatented hybrid seedling no. 96-1059-3, with single-type, dark-pink flowers with red eyes on petals, large inflorescences, dark-green leaves without zonation, and medium sized plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1998, in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1998, in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1999 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Brilliant rose-red, semi-double flowers;
2. Medium to large inflorescences high above the foliage;
3. Medium-green foliage with distinct zonation;
4. Vigorous growth, tall, and very well-branched plant habit; and
5. Mid-spring flowering response, and floriferous throughout summer.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,190).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 has slightly less distinct foliage zonation. Furthermore, inflorescences of xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 are somewhat smaller and have reddish-brown pedicels, while pedicels of xe2x80x98Fistwixe2x80x99 are usually green. Additionally, plant habit of xe2x80x98Fisrosalmxe2x80x99 is generally wider.